The present invention is generally in the field of antennas.
Typical tapered slot antennas (TSA) are designed with power handling limitations and complex impedance matching networks. One method of increasing power capacity and operating bandwidth of a TSA is to increase the thickness of the TSA. However, increasing thickness produces a change in impedance.
A need exists for tapered slot antennas having higher power handling capability and less complex impedance matching network.